Azure Maestri
Azure Maestri is played by Isabel Rezende. 45 EXP UNASSIGNED Basic Info Name/Nicknames/Aliases Azure Maestri/mostly called Maestri./ Aces (during and after the school days, she was known for her top grades and it helped creating an huntress name). Aura Color w/ Hex Code #ADD8E6 (Light blue)(The border can be white) Affiliation/Occupation Beacon, Teacher of Semblance honing in Beacon + Huntress. Semblance Telekenises. Weapon A cane that is also a sniper riffle. Link for the weapon: https://mobile.twitter.com/battleborn/status/617015034678345728 Skills Coming up with stuff on the spot and playing music. Weaknesses Injury on her right leg makes her slower and vulnerable, the thoughts on her head and competition. Appearance The image is of a portrait of a real person. Link: https://www.pinterest.pt/pin/AcSpfF8eUaWMCdzYetLo-yQFwnJ2DeWFgtOR1D5-td8-AAeoMIL4rB0/?autologin=true Tutfit the clothes of the picture plus some black ripped pants, some combat (noticeably used) boots and some black gloves without fingers. On school days, however, she uses a black shirt with a white sweater on top. Other Important details She looks like she's 19. She is usually confused as a student due to her looks and behaviours. She teaches Semblance Honing. Personality Overview Nice, comprehensive, calm. However she has a fighting spirit inside that seems to be able to erupt at any moment. Quirks Has a thing for moving small objects specially coins and spoons Voice Samantha Ireland (as C.T. And not as Nora) Theme Faded - by Alan Walker Backstory Azure was born in Vale, from Luthien and Jack Maestri. Her mother was known as the Dream's Angel because of her behaviour and looks that seemed of an angel and her ability to calm people by just touching their faces and filling their mind with thoughts. Besides that, Luthien was known for her music talent and her voice. Her father, on the other hand, he was known as the Daeominum (demon) due to his dark semblance and soul, he could control anything that came into the darkness and darkness itself. He was malicious and terrorised many villages all around Vale. He wasn't a good man. Thankfully, Luthien calmed Jack. He was his light. They married and the terror upon most villages disappeared completely. Instead the thieves and murderers were the ones to suffer. At night, only good deeds were accepted. Together, they had Azure. However that wasn't after multiple attempts and miscarriages. After 5 years or more things started to go dark. Luthien got very ill and passed away a day before Azure turned 7. Broken, Jack went back to his old self but instead of terrorising the world he turned his ranging anger towards Azure. He trained her to be the best. Before she turned 10, she already had an amazing posture. She was good at acrobatics, she was fast and she was strong. He got her to Vale! Mistral! Vacuo! And in the end to the well known Atlas academy! But not without pain. Whenever she made a mistake he'd have a whip. He'd follow her even to school through the darkness. She has multiple marks from those days, specially on her hands and back. Thanks to the extreme training, it didn't take her long to become one of the best of Atlas. When she was around 17, she got to the Vale Tournament, representing Atlas. She was so good that she got to the finals, 1v1. Everything was going well until hallucinations started kicking in. The opponent's semblance was causing her to feel exhausted and in a crazy move everything ended, all the hard work, the sacrifices, the non stopping screams of cheering and booing. She woke at a hospital, her leg had been broken on three different places, she had lost the tournament to second place. The first place got an arm, a leg and the neck broken plus smaller injuries thanks to dust bullets, but because he was the last one to lose aura he had won. Atlas blamed it all on the fact that she was from Vale and had no real training, they lied to overrun the shame. Coming back home was the hardest. She couldn't walk, her father kept telling her the mistakes she had made, she had a voice always talking to her in her head ordering her to do anything, to move. She stayed weeks in her bed. Until one day. With struggle she got to an old cabinet full of weapons. From it she took a riffle, loaded. She was moving senseless and empty. When her father arrived and stepped to the light, she only pulled the trigger. No tears were shared. She had been planning it for days. Years later she changed home, eliminated the past and submitted to work in Beacon. Time to time she still goes to the forest, she hunts but very little. Her only wish is to help others fight, not for glory but because for peace. However after turning to a teacher, she used to hunt Grimm and sometimes thieves and others by the name Aces. Additional Notes Lover of drinks, ice cream, music and spoons (always carries one). Gallery Azure Maestri.png Azure Weapon.jpg Azure Color.png Timeline # No Accident - 50 EXP #* Accompanies her partner during a search at a house after a Grimm attack Category:Characters